Planned Obsolescence
Planned Obsolescence is the third episode of Season 5 of ''BoJack Horseman'', ''and the 51st episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Season 5 on September 14, 2018. Synopsis Todd meets Yolanda's parents Angelica and Mr. Buenaventura and sister Mindy Buenaventura, who don't know she's asexual. Mr. Peanutbutter romances a young waitress. Gina confesses a childhood dream to BoJack. Plot BoJack is at Elefante with Gina. She feels embarrassed, for falling asleep at his place, after having sex with him. Gina implies she doesn't want to be involved with him romantically. BoJack, however, does appear to want a romantic relationship with Gina. Pickles the waitress arrives, and Gina excuses herself to the bathroom after she places her order. Pickles meets up with Gina in the bathroom and talks about how they're both dating celebrities. Gina tells Pickles she should have zero expectations when dating a celebrity, making Pickles worry she and Mr. Peanutbutter are moving too fast. BoJack and Gina are filming a scene for ''Philbert, but he keeps saying his directional lines due to his mind being messed up from the night shoots. During the break, BoJack invites Gina to go to the snack table, but Gina declines and puts her earbuds back in. Yolanda goes to pick up Todd from WhatTimeIsItRightNow. They're going to meet Yolanda's parents, but Yolanda tells Todd that she hasn't told them that she's asexual. She asks Todd if just for tonight they can pretend to be sexually active. Todd agrees but says that her parents probably wouldn't bring up that topic during dinner. Yolanda reluctantly agrees. Mr. Peanutbutter surprises Pickles, by picking her up from work and inviting her to go with him to the desert, so they can watch the international space station being blown up. Pickles is excited, however, she tells Mr. Peanutbutter a wise person in the bathroom gave her advice that makes her worry they're moving too fast, and they should wait a little bit before going on their next date. Mr. Peanutbutter accepts, but Pickles decides to still go with him to the desert—just not as a date. The two decide since they're both going they'll carpool in his limo. Meanwhile, BoJack tries talking to Gina at the snack table, but she has earbuds in her ears. He pulls one out and learns that she's listening to a corny musical's soundtrack, and he teases her about it. During the limo ride to the desert, Mr. Peanutbutter asks the driver to turn off the romantic music and put something less romantic on. She turns on a podcast which happens to be Diane's for GirlCroosh, making things awkward, especially when she brings up Mr. Peanutbutter dating Pickles, and how she's half his age. Mr. Peanutbutter tells the driver to change the station but tells her to go back to the podcast when he alternative announces they'll be playing a new song from Twenty One Pilots. Todd and Yolanda are having dinner with her family, where it's revealed they're sex-obsessed—her father is an erotic novelist, her mother Angelica is a famous adult film star, and her identical twin sister Mindy is a sex adviser columnist. After Todd becomes uncomfortable when Mindy hits on him, he and Yolanda try to leave, but Yolanda's parents insist they stay the night and make love in their house. Yolanda reluctantly says yes to this offer. BoJack continues to make fun of Gina. Gina tells BoJack about how when she was six her mother took her to see a bad Broadway show, but she loved it and always dreamed of performing on Broadway. However, she assumed she wasn't good enough, although she still listens to the musical to remind her of a time when she felt good. BoJack apologizes but turns his apology into teasing her again. Gina storms off angrily. Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles get hungry, but Pickles says that restaurants are a date thing. They agree fast food doesn't count and stop at a KFC, but it turns out to be "Kiki's French Cuisine," a fancy restaurant full of couples on dates. Todd and Yolanda are in Yolanda's bedroom. When Todd tells Yolanda about Mindy hitting on him, she reveals in high school, when she was still trying to figure out her sexuality, she dressed like Mindy and almost slept with her boyfriend, but realized she wasn't into it and backed out. However, Mindy found out and likely wants to get back at her. Yolanda's mom, Angelica, asks Todd for some help moving something. Todd goes to help her but when he gets to her room she drops her robe and exposes herself. When Todd does not show signs of being aroused, Angelica confirms her theory that he is asexual. Todd accidentally blurts out a confirmation to this and runs out. However, he gets pulled into Mindy's room, and she tells him to meet her under the oak tree at midnight for sex. Todd escapes and gets back to Yolanda's room and tells her what happened. Yolanda comes up with a plan—after Mindy leaves for the oak tree outside, she'll dress up as Mindy, and tell their mom that Todd made a pass at her. Back on the Philbert set, BoJack apologizes for real to Gina, about teasing her. She accepts, as long as he didn't tell anyone else. However, BoJack reveals he arranged an audition, for her to sing for a nightclub scene in Philbert. Gina is angry he did this, as she doesn't have much faith in herself, but he assures her that it's her dream and that if she doesn't try now she'll always wonder what if. Gina agrees to do it, and she hugs and kisses him before she goes to get ready. As Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles eat a large plate of spaghetti together, they both start to confess things that they'd normally not say on a date. However, Mr. Peanutbutter accidentally says that he still has feelings for Diane. This puts a damper on the mood, and Pickles says that they should just finish their meal and then head to watch the explosion. At midnight, after Mindy leaves Yolanda sneaks into her bedroom to steal her clothes. However, Angelica arrives in Yolanda's room and corners Todd, revealing she researched asexuality and is fascinated by it, and she still wants Todd to seduce her—asexually. Mindy returns to her bedroom, mad that Todd stood her up, and sees Yolanda's clothes on the floor, which gives her a devious idea. Yolanda, dressed as Mindy, knocks on her mom's door but hears Mindy being called by their father, so she goes to see him. Todd tells Angelica to go put on every piece of clothing she owns because asexuals do that so they don't appear sexy. Yolanda's dad shows "Mindy" a barrel of her grandmother's secret lubricant that he wants to give Yolanda, and tells her it's worth $100,000 dollars. Mindy goes into Yolanda's room pretending to be Yolanda and tries to seduce Todd, although the real Yolanda comes in telling Todd about the lube. She notices Mindy dressed like her, and they start wrestling on the bedroom floor. Yolanda's father brings the barrel up the stairs and hears the racket coming from the bedroom. Thinking Todd and Yolanda no longer need the lube, as he believes they are already having sex, he becomes disappointed. Angelica walks out wearing every article of clothing she owns, as instructed by Todd. Her husband then questions what she's wearing. The two sisters then bring the fight out into the hall, and accidentally open the lube barrel, causing it to spill everywhere. Mr. Buenaventura slips down the stairs and Angelica trips over the balcony breaking the railing. Yolanda and Mindy manage to grab on to her arms before she falls, and Angelica winds up dangling over the broken railing, with the sisters holding on to her. Yolanda's dad tells Todd to plug the hole with his erect penis, but Todd, not wanting to blow his and Yolanda's covers, tries to pull his shoe off to use his big toe, calling it "the penis of the foot." He ends up slipping and pushing the barrel over the edge of the banister. In that process, he ends up pushing Angelica, Mindy, Yolanda, and himself over the edge of the banister as well. They end up falling back downstairs, from the upper level of the house. The barrel then falls and breaks. It winds up covering everyone and the entire living room in lube. This situation further escalates the fighting. Gina sings a song from A Kernel of Truth in front of Flip and Princess Carolyn and BoJack. However, due to being nervous and unrehearsed in singing, her singing is hesitant and a bit stilted, and she cracks on the final note. Gina apologizes awkwardly and leaves with tears in her eyes. Princess Carolyn tells BoJack that what he did was mean, to Gina and themselves, but BoJack insists he was trying to do a nice thing. Yolanda's family continues to fight each other. Yolanda's dad is furious at Todd for destroying their family heirloom, and Todd slips out of the house on the lube as he says sorry. As Yolanda and Mindy fight, Mindy then brings up the incident with her boyfriend in high school. Yolanda finally admits she didn't actually sleep with him, and as she pushes Mindy off of her—yells that she's asexual, surprising everyone. On the car ride home, it's revealed Yolanda's family was very accepting of her asexuality. However, Todd asks Yolanda why she lied and told her parents that he went to college. She tells him that she wanted to make him look impressive. Todd tells Yolanda, they need to break up because the only thing they have in common is that they're asexual. However, he makes a deal with her that if they haven't found anyone by the time that they're one hundred, they'll get back together. At the desert, an upset Pickles doesn't want to sit on the blanket with Mr. Peanutbutter. Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes to Pickles, telling her that he wants her to know everything about him, but he likes her and that every time he sees her he likes her a little bit more. Pickles scoots in close and they cuddle under a blanket. Gina tearfully deletes the A Kernel of Truth soundtrack off of her phone. Later at night, she is seen in BoJack's bedroom, where he tries to apologize, but she stops him, saying that he was right—if she hadn't sung she would've wondered what if. Gina goes to bed, telling him he can have sex with her if he wants to. Todd gets dropped off, and when he turns around, Yolanda has left. Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles make out while the space station explodes up above. Cast Trivia * When Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles are having their not-date at the French restaurant, they find themselves slurping on the same strand of spaghetti, referencing the iconic scene from Disney's The Lady and the Tramp. ** In the Disney film, this was a romantic scene where the two dogs kissed as their lips came together at the center of the spaghetti strand. Pickles and Mr. Peanutbutter seem to be aware of the irony as they both groan when they realize what is happening. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5